Merry Christmas Everyone
by Marauder-girl
Summary: .... Or the story of how James finally got Lily. Christmassy fluff! Features the Marauders do corny christmas songs!


Merry Christmas Everyone…..Or the story of how James finally got Lily.

A Seasonal Fic by Marauder-Girl!

A/N: Yup I'm doing a seasonal fic…. How corny is that! I was coming home from helping at my mum's Christmas fair, her mate was giving me a lift and this came on in the car, and well…. I felt inspired! Man I seem to get idea's at the craziest times… I just sat there for twenty minutes writing down lyrics…. Anywho…. Enjoy…. Oh…. And Merry Christmas!

Dis: I don't own the characters…. They're J.K's and the song 'Merry Christmas Everyone' belongs to Shakin' Stevens. Yes I actually did my research!

It was a cold wintry Christmas eve. And in Twelve Grimmauld Place a small collection were gathered around a blazing fire talking happily.

"This is a nice change from Hogwarts" commented the tousle haired boy, shoving another skewered piece of bread into the roaring fire.

"Amen to that!" replied his two companions shoving their own pieces in the fireplace.

"We always used to love Christmas at Hogwarts. There were a few interesting ones to say the least weren't there Moony?"

The three children turned to the adult who had spoken. Sirius laughed at the sudden attention and pushed his dark hair out of his eyes. Beside him his friend chuckled with him.

"Too true Padfoot unfortunately."

"Ah come on Moony we weren't bad, were we."

Remus laughed loudly "Bad, of course we were bad! I'm sure that was half the reason you were in school!"

"Sad but true, sad but true."

"Pity you can't show us what you were like" commented Hermione turning her toast and smiling at her former Professor.

Remus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, smiled mischievously and promptly stood and left the room. The three children looked at Sirius in curiosity, who was just a perplexed as them. He shrugged and sat back in his chair wondering just what the hell Moony was up to. Remus returned a few minutes later holding a grey bowl in his hands. Harry gasped instantly recognizing the object.

"Is that a penseive?" he asked, his eyes slightly wide with hesitation.

His former Professor nodded and set the penseive down on the coffee table. He took out his wand and muttered a spell, instantly projecting a picture of the Gryffindor common room.

"I thought this one would be of particular interest to you Harry." He said a small smile on his face.

Hogwarts 1976

"Hey Moony are you ready…" smirked a sixteen year old Sirius.

Beside him a younger Remus nodded and blushed slightly. Sirius smirk turned into a grin and cupped his hands and screeched across the room.

"Oi! Prongsie! We're fit to go!!"

Across the room James Potter grinned his reply and gave his friends two thumbs up. He then raced behind a velvet curtain and a few muttered incantations were heard. Very quietly in the background a tune began to play. Around the Gryffindor common room students began to look around in confusion.

"Hit it guys!!" Yelled Peter from across the room.

All the lights in the room went out and a spotlight focused on the stairs, where the other three Marauders where standing. The background tune flared into full life. James produced a microphone from behind his back along with the other two Marauders and they began to sing:

REM/SIRI: OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo!!!

JAMES: Snow is falling,

All around me,

Children playing, having fun,

It's the season, of love and understanding

Merry Christmas everyone!

Sirius now shoved James out the way and took centre stage grinning wildly he started his verse.

SIRI: Time for parties and celebrations

People dancing, all night long,

Time for presents and exchanging kisses

Time for singing, Christmas songs.

By now there was quite an audience and at the front of it was Lily Evans glaring something rotten at the boys, but anyone who was looking closely could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Hey Prongs I think you're winning her over…. Go for it mate" muttered Sirius

James winked and again stepped forward.

JAMES: Were gonna have a party tonight,

I'm gonna fight that girl,

Underneath the mistletoe

We'll kiss by candlelight.

Here he shot a flirtatious wink a Lily who although still glaring blushed slightly. Remus gave him a nudge in the ribs and smiled, he then pushed his friends to the side ready to belt out his part.

REM: The room is swaying,

Records playing,

All the old songs,

We love to hear,

All I wish though,

Is every day was Christmas,

What a nice way to spend the year.

Whoa yeah!

The song then cut to the instrumental and the boys very much getting into the swing of things began to dance around their makeshift stage, grinning madly and shoobying for all their worth

R/S/J: Shoo be doobie, shoobie do wab

Shoo be doobie, shoobie do wab

Shoo be doobie, shoobie do wab

Shoo be doobie, shoobie do wab

Finishing their dancing they went straight back into the song.

SIRI: We're gonna have a party tonight

I'm gonna fight that girl,

Underneath the mistletoe,

We'll kiss by candlelight.

REM: Snow is falling

JAM/SI: Snow is falling

REM: All around me

JAM/SI: All around me

REM: Children playing

JAM/SI: Children Playing

REM: Having fun

JAM/SI: Having fun.

REM: It's the season of love and understanding

JAM/SI: -Ooooing at the same time

REM: Merry Christmas everyone

Merry Christmas everyone

Merry Christmas everyone!

There was a quick interlude whilst the boys regained their breath.

"Think it's working?" asked Remus.

"Think so!" replied Sirius, swinging his mike in what he assumed was a cool way, but in fact he almost knocked out several first years who got to close.

All too soon they were back in full swing.

JAMES: Snow is falling

REM/SI: Snow is falling

JAMES: All around me

REM/SI: All around me

JAMES: Children playing

REM/SI: Children Playing

JAMES: Having fun

REM/SI: Having fun.

JAMES: It's the season of love and understanding

REM/SI: -Ooooing at the same time

JAMES: Merry Christmas everyone

The song continued, James lapping up the attention along with his fellow Marauders.

JAMES: Snow is falling

REM/SI: Snow is falling

JAMES: All around me

REM/SI: All around me

JAMES: Children playing

REM/SI: Children Playing

JAMES: Having fun

REM/SI: Having fun.

JAMES: It's the season of love and understanding

REM/SI: -Ooooing at the same time

JAMES: Merry Christmas everyone

Finally the song was coming to the end. All three boys looked exhausted but immensely happy.

"Come on guys!" bellowed James "BIG FINISH!!"

JAMES: OH Snow is falling

REM/SI: Snow is falling

JAMES: All around me

REM/SI: All around me

JAMES: Children playing

REM/SI: Children Playing

JAMES: Having fun

REM/SI: Having fun.

JAMES: It's the season of love and understanding

REM/SI: -Ooooing at the same time

JAMES: Merry Christmas everyone

Merry Christmas everyone

Oooo Merry Christmas everyone

REM/ SI: OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo!!

The music stopped and the Gryffindor common room broke out into a massive round of applause. The three boys panting for breath, bowed flushed but thoroughly happy. James gathering his courage walked over to Lily, flourishing a sprig of mistletoe.

"So how about it Evans? It is Christmas after all…. And I'm willing to do what it says in the song."

Lily's cheeks pinked slightly and lowered her head. James stood there for a nervous moment. But when Lily looked up she smiled.

"Why not Potter…. After all it's the only one you'll ever get."

And with that she pulled him into a deep kiss. All around the room wolf whistles and cat calls rang out, particularly from his best friends.

"Yeah go Prongs!!" called Remus cheering along with the rest of the common room.

"Yeah Prongsie!!! Go play tonsil hockey somewhere else!!"

This received a very rude gesture from James and laughs all around.

Back in 1995

The three children were laughing heartily at their elders hysterical antics, who were laughing as well.

Remus wiped a tear from his eye "That was your mum and dad's first kiss. They got together about two weeks after that prank."

Harry smiled. "Thanks you guys, that was the best Christmas present ever. It's nice to actually see parents, even if it's only in a memory."

Sirius ruffled his hair playfully and returned his godsons smile "No problem, but it's Rem you should be thanking not me."

The dark haired boy stood and gave Remus a hug. "Thanks Remus."

Remus, unused to physical contact was hesitant at first but then returned the hug. "As Sirius said no problem. So how about how about some hot chocolate."

And there was riotous agreement.

The end


End file.
